Destiny
by AnimeAmber
Summary: [Mercy Reef] They say it's your destiny to do something. But what if it's closer than you think?


1Ok don't know how many of you actually have seen the pilot. But I saw a trailer on Youtube and was like dude, wow, this so cool. Only to find out that CW won't play it. So maybe if a bunch of us go down there and riot they will or we could write like a bunch of letters or something. Anyways here goes nothing.

Disclaimer: I don't anything to do with this, just my stuff.

It was a typical day in Tempest Keys. Sunny, clear blue sky and people all around, playing, running, and swimming. People loved the water, swimming, boating or just looking at it. One person peticular couldn't wait to get in to the water. Destini Curry sat in her brother's dive shop board. She wanted to go swimming, not sit and wait for customers. Destini blew a piece of dirty blond hair out of her face. She sat up, heck with this, she was going swimming. Destini closed the shop and wrote her brother a note saying what she was doing, than she grabbed her bag and locked up. 'Of course he took the boat.' Destini thought once she got to the docks. She sighed and turned around, she'd just have to walk to her favorite spot. An hour later Destini was at her favorite spot, it was secluded, she wasn't even sure her brother knew where it was. Destini pulled off her t-shirt and shorts. Most people would be wondering why in the world would this girl be where she is. Destini loved to swim, so. She walked to the edge and dove off. Before hitting the water she a couple of somersaults, than dove gracefully in to the water. Destini swam on the surface for a while before deciding to see what was happing down below.

(2 hours later)

Destini dried off with her towel. She whipped her feet off before checking her phone to see if anyone had called, like her brother. There were 5 messages all from her brother wondering where she was. Destini rolled her eyes, couldn't her brother read. Once she was dressed Destini made her way back to town. She saw her dad and brother in front of the shop. Her dad was yelling at her brother for something. Destini went in to the shop through the back way. Hopefully no one had seen her. Destini had just set her bag down in the back when she heard.

"Where have you been?"

So much for not being seen. 'How does he do that?' Destini wondered. She turned around to face her brother. "Left you a message." Destini went to walk past A. C. but he stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"No you left me a note telling me that you'd be gone for an hour."

"So I lost track of time." Destini pulled away from her brother. "Big deal."

"It is a big deal Destini. The shop wasn't open."

Destini rolled her eyes.

"I left you in charge and I come back and your gone."

"Yeah well I went for a swim."

"Destini don't do it again."

"Ok," Destini held her hands up. "Sheeesh."

"And why didn't you lock up?"

"I did."

A.C. shook his head. "No it wasn't."

"I promise A.C. I did." Destini said earnestly.

Her brother shook his head.

"I'm telling you truth." Destini didn't like it that her brother didn't believe her.

A.C. folded her his arms and looked at his sister. Last week she had lied about just taking a break, she had gone swimming for over 3 hours.

Tears started to fall from Destini's eyes. "A. C. I said I was sorry last week."

"I left you in charge of the store."

"I was board, I didn't plan on being gone this long."

"I'm sorry Destini but until further notice I'm not leaving you in charge of store."

"What? I said I was sorry." Destini cried. "You're the one who wasn't here. You always get to leave and I'm stuck here. It's not fair."

A. C. shrugged. "That's life."

Destini gave him a cold hard look and ran out of the shop.

A.C. sighed he knew that look, his sister was mad.

(4 hours later)

A.C. phone rang. "Hello."

"Arthur were is you sister?"

"She's suppose to be home."

"She's not and she's not anywhere she would go."

"I'll look for her dad."

"Alright." his dad said and the line went dead

A.C. closed the shop up, it was suppose to be open for 2 more hours but there was no one else to run it. Eva was out town for another day. Once the shop was closed up A. C. went to go find his sister. He sighed, he hadn't meant to be mean, but Destini needed to know that she couldn't just go off. She worked for him, and he was her boss so he could tell what she could do, maybe. A. C. shook his head, he had to find his sister. 'Dad said that she wasn't at any of her hang outs. There's only one place she could be.' A. C. thought jogging to the Destini's favorite spot. He saw his sister's t-shirt and shirts, but didn't see her. "Destini." he called. "Destini, I'm sorry." Nothing but silence met his ears. A.C. was starting to get worried, there was no sign that Destini had surfaced. "Destini!!" A.C. shouted, nothing. He pulled his t-shirt off and dove in to the water.

(15 minutes later)

Something caught A.C.'s eye. He swam down to see what it was, it was the necklace he'd given Destini for a birthday. A.C. stuffed in the pocket of his shorts. Destini never took that off, never. A.C. was more than worried now, he was scared for his sister. A.C. kept on swimming. He was probably far away from the cliff by now he figured. Suddenly he saw something at the bottom of the ocean. It was waving around. A.C. saw dirty blond hair. No sea creature had dirty blond hair, well except his sister, but she wasn't a sea creature. A.C. swam towards his sister fast. He saw that she wasn't gonna last to much longer under the water. He was surprised that she'd lasted thing long. A.C. grabbed his sister by the shoulders and turned her to face him. A.C. thought she'd still be mad at him. But was surprised at what he saw in her eyes, fear and than relief. A.C. gave her a reassuring smiled. Destini tugged on his arm, and pointed at her feet. There was something tied to one, not letting her up. A.C. nodded and bent to get them off. He missed his sister's expression, her eyes got wide and she started to thrash around. A.C. grabbed her left leg to make her stop, but she didn't. He straighten and looked at her pointing at her ankle, Destini shook her head. A.C. looked confused and was about to bend back down, but Destini place both hands on either side of his face and turned his head to make him see what she was looking at. A.C. now saw what his sister had been trying to tell him. Swimming toward them was what looked like a woman. She tackled A.C., if that's possible under water.

(30 minutes later)

Destini watched her brother fight with the lady. They kept getting blurrier and blurrier. Soon Destini felt herself slowly drifting off to sleep. She tired to stay awake this kind of sleep wasn't good, it meant death.

A.C. looked over at his sister and saw her losing it. Anger rose in him, there was no way he was losing her. You didn't mess with Destini unless you wanted a major butt kicking from A.C. He whirled around, the lady was swimming toward him. He didn't wait for her to get real close. A.C. grabbed the lady by the throat his grip a grip of steel. He threw her as far and as hard as he could. He than swam over to Destini and broke what ever was tied to Destini's ankle. A.C. picked his sister up and swam as fast as he could to the surface.

(12 minutes later)

A.C. carried Destini up the hill to the top of the cliff. He gently set her down, she wasn't breathing. A.C. didn't hesitate, he started to resuscitate her. "Come on Des, come on." he said. "Come on! Destini, I'm sorry. Please don't." A.C. was scared to death that his sister was dead. "Destini." A.C. gathered her in his arms. He wasn't going to give up.

Destini was in the dark, it was dark all around her. She thought she heard someone say her name. She heard it again., she recognized it as her brother voice. The last thing she remember was losing consciousness and right before she did she felt his strong arms grab her. Destini remembered that she had felt safe and sucre. Now she didn't know where she was, but she felt that she was slowly coming back.

"Come on Des." A.C. said, he was still trying to resuscitate Destini. He sat up and looked at his sister finally accepting it that his sister was dead. He closed his eyes. He thought he felt Destini twitch or move, but told himself that it was just his imaginations.

"That is disgusting. My brother just kissed me."

A.C.'s eyes shot open, Destini slowly opened her eyes to be staring in to dark brown ones of her brother.

"Hey Aquaman." Destini grinned up at her brother, calling him the nickname she'd given him, when they were younger. It was because he liked to swim so much.

"Hey." A. C. smiled down at his sister.

"Hey ummm...A.C. can you get what ever is off my ankle."

A.C. looked to that it was a piece of wire and it had cut Destini's ankle. A.C. broke the wire. "Well get it fixed up at the shop, that way dad won't ask." A.C. picked up his shirt. Before they left, he pulled it on.

(Curry house)

A.C. came through the door way carrying Destini.

"What happened?" their dad asked. "Destini what happened to your ankle?"

Both Destini and A.C. looked at each other. A.C. looked at their dad.

"It got cut on something while she was swimming."

"It's ok though." Destini smiled.

"Alright," their dad nodded. "I was just worried about you Destini." he gave her a kiss on her forehead and left the room.

Later than night Destini was going in to her bed room when her brother called her in to his room.

"What's up?" she asked sitting on his bed.

A.C. shut the door. " I gotta question for you." he sat down on his desk chair.

"Ok, shoot." Destini flopped down on the bed.

"Why didn't you drown out there?"

Destini kept looking at the ceiling.

"Des."

"You saved me." Destini glanced at her brother. "I got a question for you. "

A.C. knew this was coming sooner or later.

"How did you stay under and fight at the same time. And not have to go up for air once?"

"Do really wanna know?"

Destini sat up, and stared at her brother.

"I can breath under water."

To A. C.'s surprise his sister just sat there calmly. She didn't pass out, she scurry across the room, she just sat there. "That doesn't sound weird?" he cocked an eyebrow.

"A.C. you're an extraordinary person, why would that be weird? So you can breath under water. That doesn't stop making you my brother. I think it's cool."

"Alright." A.C. smiled. "Time for bed though missy. Up."

"Aww please I don't wanna." Destini fell to the floor sounding like a little kid. She got up laughing. "Night A.C." she gave him kiss on the forehead.

"Night."

Destini opened the door and was just stepping out when A.C. said.

"Maybe we should have a competition, see who can hold their breath the longest underwater. You might win."

Destini looked over her shoulder.

A.C. grinned. "Our secret."

Destini nodded not sure and left.

A.C. laughed to himself. He had caught his sister off guard once again. She probably thought he didn't notice why she stayed under so long. Just like she probably thought before today that he didn't know where her favorite spot was.


End file.
